Teacher PrussiaXStudent Reader: Sleeping in Class
by trblmkr207
Summary: So I had written this for a contest but I didn't win :( Ohhh well, but hey it's been popular so check it out I guess


This was for a contest called Everyone Loves Teachers! I like it, kind of. I've been forcing myself to write this for a while. I have to catch up Damn you writers block

"Miss _" I heard echo through my head as I was sleeping. "Miss _," the voice of Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt, my English teacher bellowed through the class room, "_ Wake up." At that last part of the sentence he slammed down the book we had been reading on my desk. At that I shot straight up and looked at the crimson eyed man. I could feel the blush creeping up on my face and him eyeing me even as I tried not to make eye contact with him. "Vas I boring you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me and placing his hands on my desk. Luckily it was only a small honors class with only 9 kids. "U-um," I tried to get out but it wouldn't as he stood there in his light blue button up dress shirt, blue jeans and leather belt, "S-sorry. I d-didn't get a lot of s-sleep last night." I could feel the blush on my face darkening as he smirked at my comment. "Vell," he said picking up the book and turning around in front of me. 'That butt,' I thought to myself, 'God why is he so attractive.' "_, you'll have to talk to me after class," He was now at the front of the class staring right at me with what looked like a faint blush appearing on his face. 'Shit,' I thought to myself as I sat through the class after the incident.

The rest of the class was about the book we were reading. As soon as the bell rang I stood up, only to be met by Mr. Beilschmidt at the door. 'Oh yeah,' I thought to myself, 'talking to him after class.' "_," he started as he motioned for me to sit in the desk in front of him as he closes the door. It's a solid oak door so no one can see in except for a few windows, but we're on the second floor. Who would see us if anything were to happen? No one, just a few birds would. As these thoughts rushed through my head he was trying to talk to me. I was, on the other hand, staring out the window. Looking at all the birds out there and wondering how this one little yellow puff-ball was surviving. "_!" His voice echoing through my head snapped me out of my thoughts and as I turned my head to see him, I was met by a pair of crimson red eyes, boring a hole into my _ ones. "Y-yes Mr. Beilschmidt?" I asked homing he hadn't heard my stutter. His smirk told me otherwise. He heard it and realized there was a blush forming on my cheeks. "Vell," he said in the accent that sent chills down my spine, "I guess I vill have to make you pay attention better in class, huh liebchen?" I took German a year ago, the first time I had Mr. Beilschmidt. I knew very well what he was saying to me. "O-oh?" I managed to stutter out again and blush a deeper red. "Ja," he said moving closer to my face. Almost touching his lips to mine, almost. "Vat do you think, _?" he asked, his breath tickling my lips, teasing me, "do you vant zhe awesome me?" He smirked as I nodded, not knowing what I was getting myself into. After my nod his lips crashed into mine, feeling amazing as my hands found a way to snake up into his hair. His silky smooth, silvery white hair. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. That was until her grabbed my breast, making me gasp as he took entrance into my mouth. Fighting with mine for dominance but in the end he did win. Damn that need for air or else I would have kissed him longer. We pulled apart my arms still around his neck. "How was that lieben?" he asked me with a genuine smile and not his normal smirk. "Very gut," I said not realizing I had replied in German. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips as he walked over to the black board in his class room. "Ve can't tell anyone about zhis," he said turning and looking at me with love and compassion in his eyes, "understand frau?" "Ja," I said, again no realizing what I was saying. With that he hugged me and then sent me on my way to my next class, smiling. Thinking of Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt the whole way there.


End file.
